


The Bold and the Beautiful

by onereyofstarlight



Series: FAB Five Feb [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, it's just a really nice car idk what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereyofstarlight/pseuds/onereyofstarlight
Summary: Jeff has a new car. A very shiny, very red, very beautiful car. And the boys are just a little bit envious.
Series: FAB Five Feb [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663633
Kudos: 14





	The Bold and the Beautiful

She was beautiful. None of the boys could resist casting an appreciative eye over her when they drove by. The sighing and the drooling and the late night conversations dissecting her every movement lasted for well over a month before one of them finally brought her home.

Jeff had put restrictions on his sons immediately, knowing they all would love nothing more than to drive into the sunset with _his_ new baby.

“Never thought Old Daniels would give her up in his lifetime,” said Virgil in dismay.

“If I had known Dad would buy her, I’d have pooled my savings with you earlier, Virg,” said Scott gloomily.

“I know,” moaned Virgil. “She’s so close and we can’t even touch her.”

“Dad sure is a cruel bastard. Such a fine piece of engineering shouldn’t be left in a garage while he jets off to the other side of the world and buries himself in work,” complained Scott. “She was made to be experienced.”

“I wonder how fast she goes,” said Gordon, staring longingly at the glimpse of red paint he could see in the garage window.

“Top speed of 267 mph, accelerates to sixty in 1.7 seconds.” Virgil rattled off the specs, not bothering to hide the envy in his voice. “What I wouldn’t give to run her around the speedway.”

“You and me both,” sighed Scott. He stretched as he stood from his place on the sofa. “Well, we’ve got to head off.”

“Where are you going?” asked Gordon immediately.

“None of your business, squid,” said Virgil, ruffling his hair.

“Can’t I come?” he asked in dismay. “I don’t want to stay with John.”

“Well maybe I don’t want to stay with you,” muttered John, looking annoyed. “Take him away.”

Scott and Virgil looked at each other and laughed.

“Not a chance,” said Scott grinning. “Have fun.”

“Stay safe,” added Virgil.

“Bye,” said the two younger brothers in unison.

Gordon kicked at the sofa irritably. With Alan and Kayo out with Grandma Tracy and their Dad buried in work, it was shaping up to be a pretty average day.

“You know what we could do,” said John slowly.

“I’m not watching that stupid documentary with you.”

“As if I’d waste it on you,” scoffed John. “No, I was thinking I bet I could hack into the garage security.”

Gordon sat up straight.

“You could?” he asked, his eyes shining. “Johnny, _yes_ , I want to see her for myself.”

“I can,” said John. He smirked a little as his hands flew across the holoscreen projected in front of him. “And I just did.”

Gordon bounded from the room and John followed after him.

“I didn’t think you even cared John,” said Gordon, bouncing on his toes as he waited for John to disable the palm reader and authorise keypad only access.

“Have you _seen_ her?” demanded John. “She’s thirty years old and her computer is still a work of art. They don’t make cars like this anymore, even her language is going extinct.”

“Yeah,” breathed Gordon reverently. “Yeah, she’s beautiful.”

The door swung open and they held their breath as they walked inside.

The sun reflected off gleaming red paint, the chrome details shining in the early afternoon light.

Gordon reached out then pulled his hand back, afraid to leave a mark on the polished surface.

“Want to get in?” said John with a grin.

Gordon nodded with wide eyes and John plucked the keys from the nail they hung from.

They slid onto the cool leather seats and looked across each other as the action sent a little thrill through them both.

“This is nice,” said John grinning.

“Scott and Virgil haven’t even gotten this close,” replied Gordon, pulling the seat forward so he could reach the pedals. “They’re gonna die when they hear about this.”

John tossed him the keys. “Get her started, I want to get a look at this programming.”

Gordon revelled in the smooth purr she made as he turned the keys, the low hum sinking into his bones. Beside him, John’s eyes were shining as he examined her insides, numbers and code spilling out of her engine’s computer and into his heart and soul.

“What I wouldn’t give to see her in action for real,” he sighed.

“Let’s take her out,” said Gordon, already imagining the wind in his hair and the sun streaming on his face as he drove. The spike of adrenaline was real and his breath caught as he looked imploringly at John.

“Oh,” said John, equally breathless. “Oh hell yes, let’s do it. Dad’s so wrapped up in work, he’ll never know.”

“Time to find out how soundproof that study really is,” joked Gordon.

With one swipe of his hand, light spilled across the garage as the door lifted up and showcased their path ahead.

Gordon revved the engine with a wicked grin, fingers twitching on the steering wheel.

Gear in place, he pressed down on the accelerator. Hard.

An indescribable whoop left Gordon’s lips as they surged forward. Virgil hadn’t been pulling his numbers from nowhere, she was sleek, she was beautiful, she was _fast_.

Red paint blazed in the sun.

Smooth transmission bringing the car to life under Gordon’s reverent hand.

Backs pressed into new leather, blurred scenery flashed by and John cried out involuntarily with a bright look in his eye as they whipped around a sudden corner.

Canyon walls rose steadily at their sides, their shadows menacing as Gordon guided them through. They tried to intimidate, tried to slow the exhilaration, but both boys knew something their environment didn’t.

She was dangerous too.

She zipped through the track they’d cut out of the rocks years ago as rich boys with nowhere to play with their toys. Gordon and John knew it well, had shown off here before. The experience had never been quite like this.

“Turn earlier,” shouted John over the wind, as they approached the corner that brought them back to their home.

“I know,” yelled back Gordon. “Not my first rodeo!”

Tyres screeched, dust and stones flew up, brakes screamed in protest as Gordon swung them into the bend.

Too much, too fast and friction wasn’t enough to hold her course. Both boys could feel her slipping outwards, trying to compensate for the acceleration they were putting her through.

They yelled as one as Gordon jerked at the wheel, pulling her into a tight, uncontrolled spin, not yet daring to slam on the brakes.

Rocks and blue sky tumbled through their vision as they spun, their intervals increasing as the car spun and coasted to a stop a mere four hundred metres from their home.

They sat still, stunned by the sudden halt in motion. John looked over and caught Gordon’s eye, both of them frozen yet vibrating with elated energy. Gordon’s hair was standing on end, the carefully ruffled hairstyle now looking like a hurricane had torn through it.

They laughed together, slightly hysterical and breathless as the adrenaline crashed its way out of their systems.

“Boys,” came Jeff’s voice crackling through the comm. “My office. Now.”

“Oh shit,” whispered John as the blood drained from his face. “Oh hell, we’re dead.”

Gordon shoved at John’s shoulder. “Perk up space boy, let me do the talking.”

He strutted from the car, his air of easy confidence parting the dust that was still settling around them. John scrambled after him, nearly tripping in his effort to catch up to Gordon.

Jeff was waiting with folded arms and a scowl that could strip paint.

Gordon jumped in before he could say a word.

“Dad, have you taken her around the track yet? She handles like a dream.”

Jeff’s lips twitched, torn between wanting to compare notes with his sons and needing to scold them for their recklessness. John was the weak link in this particular coupling and he focused his piercing gaze on the taller boy who was already fidgeting with discomfort.

“John, I’m disappointed in you.”

“Yes, sir,” mumbled John.

“I expect you to set a good example for your brother, not encourage his hare-brained schemes.”

He was giving his son an out, a way to blame it all on Gordon. John didn’t take it, choosing to say nothing instead.

He turned to Gordon.

“Gordon.”

“Yes, sir?”

“What possessed you to break into the garage and _steal my car_?”

“Well you know, she’s a beaut, Dad,” said Gordon blithely. “John bet me I couldn’t beat Scott’s record around the track and well, you know how it is.”

“Sir, I di…” John began quickly, but trailed off as he spotted Gordon glaring at him over their Dad’s shoulder, giving him a clear message to back him up or else. He tried to mimic Gordon’s relaxed pose and took a deep breath. “I didn’t think he’d get past 150,” he said with a slight scoff. “I mean up until now he’s never really gotten to take anything on a _real_ workout, not like you did with me.”

Gordon pulled a face at him and quickly grinned as Jeff looked back at him.

“Is this true Gordon?” he asked. “She got past 150 on the track?”

“Yup, absolutely,” said Gordon, still smiling brightly. “John clocked her at 189 for a bit there, didn’t you Johnny?”

He nudged his brother, who was still looking a little like he might throw up.

“Like he said, sir.”

Jeff shook his head. “You should have talked to me first,” he said severely. “And John, you know better than to tease your brother.”

“Yes sir,” they both mumbled, having the good sense to look ashamed.

“I suppose I can’t blame you though,” he said with a slight smile of his own. “I definitely should have taken you out earlier Gordon. And you got those competitive Tracy genes from me after all.”

Gordon laughed loudly. “You know it Dad. We promise we’ll ask permission first next time.”

“And don’t you forget it, or you’ll find forgiveness harder to come by in the future,” Jeff warned. He waved his hand dismissively at the pair. “Go on then, go boast to your older brothers about your adventure.”

They walked out of the office hardly daring to believe their good luck, lest a lightning bolt strike them down for their arrogance.

The door closed and John turned to Gordon, an incredulous look on his face.

“How did you do that?” he whispered, awe shining in his eyes.

Gordon shrugged. “Dad’s just worried. You gotta help him realise there was never any danger in the first place, that’s all.”

“We could have been killed.”

Gordon patted his shoulder. “That’s the trick Johnny boy, Dad doesn’t have to know that. Besides, he’s got to admire the guts that took us. Fortune favours the bold and all.”

He winked and walked off, whistling as John stared after him gobsmacked.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from Tumblr. Originally posted on 14/02/2020 (Happy Birthday Gordon!!)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
